<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>幸福假象 by IamYounG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316397">幸福假象</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG'>IamYounG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec 特别短篇故事 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, 不安全感, 忧郁, 温馨疗愈, 焦虑伤害</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>美剧《暗影猎人》Malec cp相关的番外小故事。</p><p>HE- 人物崩坏OOC- Magnus 大半夜忧郁焦虑，致电Alec求安慰梗~<br/>温馨向- 阴郁软弱的巫师/保护欲满满的猎人（焦虑伤害/甜虐疗愈 为主）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec 特别短篇故事 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 白色谎言</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520107">Fake love, Shattered heart</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_YounG/pseuds/DNA">DNA (Mi_YounG)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>只要是为了你，即使悲伤我也能假装喜悦<br/>只要是为了你，即使痛苦我也能故作坚强<br/>希望爱情只要爱情就能完美，希望我的所有弱点都能掩藏<br/>在这不会实现的梦境里，培养着不会盛开的花朵<br/>———（翻译歌词 自 Fake Love–by BTS）</p><p>纽约暗影猎人学院，Alec的睡房里。<br/>已经是深夜时分，早已入睡的Alec却被吵杂的手机铃声惊醒。他眨了眨困倦的眼睛，然后下意识地伸出手往床边的桌子一阵胡乱摸索，直到他成功拿到那个还在发出振动及噪音的手机。</p><p>“喂…是谁啊…？”Alec的声音听起来异常沙哑。<br/>经过了一整天忙碌劳累的狩猎妖魔工作后，现在的他只想好好的睡一觉。</p><p>“是我。”一道熟悉的男人声音从电话那头儿传来。</p><p>“Magnus…？”Alec看起来有些惊讶，他立刻爬起来坐直身体。之后，他把放在耳边的电话拿开，低头查看了来电显示一遍，想要确认自己并非眼花做梦。通常Magnus并不会在这种时刻打电话给他，Alec不免感到有些担忧。他不清楚Magnus是否遇上了什么麻烦，还是需要什么援助之类的？</p><p>另一边厢，此刻站在家中阳台上的Magnus无声地轻轻点点头，当作是对Alec的回答。</p><p>“怎么了吗？”得不到回应的Alec的心始终感到不安。他紧张地再次追问，道：“嘿，Magnus，你到底怎么了？随便说些什么吧！你还好吗？”平时的这种时间点，Alec通常都会呆在Magnus的家中留宿。不过今天算是比较特别的情况，因为Alec和Jace，还有Isabelle，最近整天都在忙着暗影猎人的工作。虽然如此，Alec也已经事先通知Magnus，说明他今晚会在学院里过夜的。既然这样的话，按理说Magnus是不会这样贸然打给自己的。更何况还是在这种深夜，究竟Magnus他是发生什么事了吗？Alec忍不住胡乱猜想。</p><p>“不要担心，并没有发生什么事情。我就只是……突然想念你的声音而已……”Magnus试着用愉快的语调伪装自己的阴郁，不过他脸上的表情，还有那满是忧伤的眼神却出卖了他。只可惜，电话那头儿的Alec根本就没有瞧见这一幕。</p><p>Alec扑哧一笑，然后无奈地开口道：“所以说，你大半夜的不睡觉还突然打电话给我，就只是为了想听见我的声音？”</p><p>“对。”Magnus轻声回复。“我很抱歉这么晚了还打扰你……不过，少了你在我身边，我真的难以入睡。”</p><p>Alec温柔地笑了。“嘿，就只是今晚而已。我之前就跟你说过的了，我明天就会回去你的家了。”</p><p>“嗯，我知道。”Magnus当然知道Alec说的是事实，可是他就是控制不了他自己。此刻的Magnus，他满脑子里想的都是Alec。</p><p>一阵沉默之后，Magnus低声说道：“我想你了。”</p><p>Alec微微一愣，接着便轻声回应。“我也是。Magnus，我也很想你。”</p><p>Magnus的唇角微扬，觉得心情突然舒缓了不少。可是，他的心刚回温没多久，就立刻又被急冻降温了。电话那头儿不时传来Alec打呵欠的声音，这让Magnus的心充满了自责愧疚感。</p><p>不断被疲累的呵欠侵袭，Alec用力地掐了掐手臂内侧，试图让自己保持清醒状态。</p><p>Magnus似乎能预见电话那头儿的景象，这让他感到心情沉重。因为他终于意识到自己给Alec带来了麻烦。之后，Magnus又难过地道了声歉。“对不起，我知道你一定很累了。你赶紧去睡觉吧！我们明天见。”</p><p>“Magnus，你等一等！”Alec立刻出声阻止Magnus挂断电话。</p><p>“唔…怎么了吗？”Magnus皱着眉头，表情看起来困惑极了。</p><p>Alec深吸了一口气后，这才缓缓开口问道：“Magnus，你真的确定你没事吗？”</p><p>“是的，我确定。我很好啊！”Magnus故作轻松的回答，满口胡言的说着一个就连他自己都无法相信的答案。</p><p>“……你想不想过来我这里？”Alec迟疑地发问。</p><p>这是一种无法形容的奇怪感觉。不知怎的，Alec的心里感到十分不踏实。忐忑不安的他忍不住地猜想，是否Magnus遇到了什么麻烦，却故意地隐瞒他，不想让他知道。虽然Magnus刻意地保持距离，可是Alec依然决心要找出真相。他必须亲眼确认Magnus是平安无事的，毕竟Magnus有太多不好的前科了。之前有很多次，Magnus都是这样隐忍的类型。无论遇到什么麻烦，Magnus都固执地喜欢逞强，然后搞到自己遍体鳞伤的陷入崩溃边缘，这让Alec感到心疼不已。</p><p>电话另一端的Magnus紧紧地攥着手机，他不确定自己是不是幻听了。<br/>“Alec，你刚才说什么了？”Magnus重新地确认多一次。“你是不是问我……问我想不想过去你那里？”</p><p>Alec轻声叹气，完全败给了自己强烈的欲望。这次，Alec明确地给了Magnus一个充满私心的指示。“Magnus，现在马上打开魔法传送门，到我身边来。”</p><p>“你…真的确定要这么做吗？我可是暗影魅族的术士耶！而你此刻却是身在暗影猎人的学院基地里。更何况，现在的时间已经这么晚了……”Magnus显得犹豫不决。他禁不住胡思乱想，这样的决定真的会是正确的吗？</p><p>“用不着担心其他人，我自有办法。过来吧！我想你了。”Alec坦诚地告知Magnus自己的心情，他希望这样做可以带给Magnus勇气，让Magnus放下种种顾虑。</p><p>Magnus感觉一股暖流滑过他的心，他忍不住在心中赞叹，他的年轻男友是多么善解人意又贴心甜蜜的人。尽管有些时候，Alec总是一副呆萌模样，反应也非常迟钝。但是，有时候的Alec，也是非常敏锐的一个人。Magnus突然有个很强烈的直觉是他无法用言语说明的。但是，此刻的Magnus能感觉到，或许Alec已经察觉到自己的异样行为和他内心的不安了。</p><p>“Alexander。”Magnus轻轻地咬着下唇，借此压抑自己快爆发的情绪。一会儿后，他继续口不对心地试着安抚Alec。“不要担心我，我真的没事的。我向你保证，我会一直好好的。”</p><p>就算现在Magnus的状况真的不是很好，但那又如何呢？反正等明早的太阳一升起，所有的事情都会恢复原状的，对吧？</p><p>“Magnus。”Alec禁不住叹气，又一次地莫名联想到前几次相似的经验。Magnus之前不也是喜欢这样隐藏自己真实的情感，然后继续假装自己没事，一直逞强自己，只为了不让Alec为他担心吗？</p><p>以Alec对Magnus的了解程度，Magnus这个人有时候真的是可以完全用‘笨蛋’两个字来形容的！因为Magnus总是喜欢在悲伤的时候伪装自己是开心的。就算Magnus的内心早已破碎不堪，但他仍然可以佯装自己什么事情也没有。习惯固执的Magnus个性好强，老是喜欢隐藏起自己所有的弱点，接着在别人的面前假装坚强。</p><p>“我想，我们是时候结束通话了。已经很迟了，你应该早点去休息睡觉。晚安，Alexander。”Magnus擒住眼泪的双眸倔强地露出一抹笑意，然后在Alec来不及阻止之前，就匆匆地挂上了电话。</p><p>静静地凝视着手中的电话，Alec的脑袋一片空白。<br/>他忍不住猜想，到底Magnus是发生了什么事情了？因为Magnus的表现真的很不寻常。</p><p>另外一方面，那个表现强硬又固执地结束通话的Magnus，他形影孤单地站在阳台上发呆。冷风不断地吹来，深夜的苍穹一片黑茫茫。Magnus就这样一手拿着手机，然后孤独地一个人站在那里，任由泪水不停地从眼角滑落至下颚和颈间上。他就这样伴随着寂寞的月夜，伤感地抽泣着。</p><p>有些事情，是他没有告诉Alec的。那些关于他过去梦魇的事情，还有那些挥散不去的深夜孤寂。那些有关他丑陋的另一面，还有那些他人生中最黑暗低潮的时期。那些……他从不轻易说不出的过去回忆。</p><p>每个人都会在心底收藏一些不为人知的秘密的，难道不是吗？</p><p>Magnus将他的秘密深埋在心底，不想让任何人窥探，也不愿意向外求助。尽管他的心，早已经被折磨得支离破碎，撕裂成一片片的了。</p><p> </p><p>[未完待续]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 你怎么哭了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus的阁楼住家。<br/>在Magnus结束与Alec的通话后，已经过了30分钟左右。也就在这个时候，Magnus听见了有人在敲他家的门。</p><p>“这时间会是谁呢？”Magnus觉得有些好奇，他赶紧用手背擦去脸上的泪痕。在深吸了几口气来平复心情后，Magnus这才慢慢地走去开门。</p><p>“Alexander？！”当终于看见是谁在深夜还过来找他时，Magnus惊讶得不知所措。</p><p>在门被打开的刹那，Alec留意到了Magnus那显露疲态的泛红双眸，这让Alec感到震惊又心痛。“Magnus，你怎么哭了？发生什么事了？快点告诉我！”Alec心急地立刻追问，然后他匆匆地把门关上后，便伴着Magnus一起走进屋内。</p><p>“我没事。”Magnus随口撒了个谎。</p><p>Alec重重地叹气，接着将Magnus紧抱在怀里安慰。Alec轻拍着Magnus的后背，柔声道：“不要紧的，有我在。Magnus，无论发生什么事，你都可以告诉我的。”</p><p>“Alexander……”Magnus有感自己又快要哭出来了。</p><p>“你怎么可以就那样子挂上了电话。你知道吗？我真的很担心你。嘿，你就老实的告诉我究竟发生了什么事情了吧！让我帮你，好吗？求求你了。”Alec尝试继续用轻柔的语调说服Magnus。</p><p>可是Magnus只是摇摇头，然后继续否认他内心暗藏的不安与焦虑。“你想太多了。都已经告诉过你了，我很好啊！”</p><p>“开什么玩笑？”Alec看起来有些不开心了。“你就不要再骗我了！Magnus，拜托你，就让我帮你，好吗？”</p><p>Magnus保持着沉默，但是他脸上的哀愁出卖了他。Alec无奈地又再次叹气。就这样，没辙的Alec只能默默地牵起Magnus的手，然后引领他走向他们的睡房。Magnus被动地跟着Alec的步伐，但是依旧是一句话也没说。</p><p>经过了漫长的沉寂后，他们俩才再次开口说话。这时候的Alec与Magnus一起躺在了床上，然后Alec紧抱着Magnus用行动安抚他，再轻声说道：“Magnus，你应该知道吧！我现在真的很累，也很困倦。”Alec说这话时忍不住地打了几个呵欠，证明他所言不虚。</p><p>“这我当然知道。所以，我才叫你去休息睡觉的。老实说，我都不明白你为什么要过来我这儿。你本来就应该呆在学院那里好好的休息一下，然后睡个好觉的。”Magnus低声回答。话语间，他也加强力道回抱着Alec，然后将脸紧贴着Alec的胸膛，感受那另他无时无刻惦记着的温暖。</p><p>Alec喃喃地说。“又在开什么玩笑？在你那样子的挂断我的电话后，我还怎么可能可以去睡个好觉啊？还有现在，在看见了你为了不知名的原因哭了之后，我怎么还能够安稳入睡呢？”</p><p>Magnus轻咬着自己的唇瓣，但依旧是什么话都不说。</p><p>“Magnus，到底发生什么事情了？”Alec再次追问道，他真的非常想要知道理由。“请你告诉我好吗？究竟是什么事情让你伤心难过了？我知道你刚才哭过，所以不要再骗我了。Magnus，在我面前你根本就不擅长隐藏自己的情绪。既然如此，何不坦诚地告诉我呢？你究竟是为了什么事情感到悲伤了？”</p><p>“真的……没有什么特别的事情。”Magnus尝试闭上眼睛，但是那不断缠绕着他的梦魇又一次回来惊吓他了。Magnus猛然地睁开眼睛，双眼瞪得大大的，看起来害怕极了！他大口地喘着气，想要摆脱那种令他畏惧不安的感觉。</p><p>“Magnus？怎么了吗？你还好吗？”发现Magnus不寻常的举动，Alec立刻表示关心。Alec能清楚地感觉到，Magnus他一定出了一些什么状况才对！虽然到目前为止，Alec还不能完全了解这究竟是什么原因造成的。</p><p>“我没事。”Magnus又一次睁眼说着瞎话。他不停地自我欺骗，想要否认自己几近崩溃的事实。伤痛的心令Magnus感到脆弱无比，他再次贴近Alec，用颤抖的双手依偎上Alec那温热的皮肤。</p><p>Alec看起来异常担心。“Magnus，你在发抖又冒着冷汗！是不是生病了呢？起来，让我好好看看你！”Alec尝试坐起来，想要好好查看Magnus一番。不过，Magnus却快一步阻止了Alec。</p><p>“Alec，我很好。”Magnus又一次地再三强调。尽管如此，他那已经决了堤般不断落下的泪滴却出卖了他。明显被戳破的伪装和谎言，似乎已经无法再演下去了。</p><p>Alec重重地叹了一口气，觉得自己完全败给了自己爱人的泪水。Alec顺从地依着Magnus的要求，并没有强迫Magnus坐起身。相反地，Alec张开自己的双臂，然后把Magnus拉进自己的怀里。“过来吧！让我抱抱你。”</p><p>“Alexander…我真的感到很抱歉。”Magnus说。</p><p>“为什么突然跟我道歉？”</p><p>“我也不知道这是为什么。”Magnus已经开始啜泣了。</p><p>Alec低头在Magnus的额上烙下轻柔却满是深情的吻。“一切都会变好的。无论发生什么事情，我都会在这里陪着你的。”Alec眨了眨自己那双疲累地就快要合上的酸涩眼睛，但是他的心却是在充斥着忧心与不安下飞驰着。</p><p>“你到时间该睡觉了。我知道你的身体现在已经很劳累了……”Magnus说。</p><p>Alec扬起轻柔的笑意，微微叹息道：“你该知道我此刻也非常地担心你。还有，在你还没有老实交代一切之前，我是绝对不会睡得安稳的。告诉我吧！到底是为了什么事情？为什么你会突然哀伤的哭泣？是什么事情困扰你了？”</p><p>“都是一些很久以前发生的往事了。但是很抱歉，因为我现在真的不打算述说那些故事……”Magnus又一次尝试闭上眼睛。事实上，他自己也觉得有些哭累了，身体也没得到充分的休息。既然现在有Alec呆在他的身边，Magnus希望自己能够在Alec的身边安稳地入睡。</p><p>“没关系，我可以理解你的心情。”虽然Magnus似乎不打算向Alec说明一切，但是Alec并没有感到太难过或生气。对于Magnus的有所保留，Alec只是为Magnus感到心疼，也为自己无法分担Magnus的忧愁而感到自责。</p><p>“我希望你不要为此对我生气，因为我并不准备告诉你那些困扰着我的噩梦……”说实在的，Magnus感到有些担心。他害怕Alec会因为自己的有所隐瞒而生自己的气。</p><p>可是，怎么知道……Alec就只是露出温和的笑脸，然后说道：“别傻了，Magnus。你只需要记着，无论什么时候你想说的话，我都会陪在你的身边，和你一起度过，然后当你最好的听众。但是，就算你根本就不打算告诉我，我也无所谓的。”</p><p>“这是真的吗？”Magnus微微扬头，用些许惊讶的目光打量着Alec。</p><p>“当然是真的。尽管我有些心里不舒服，因为我是非常在乎你的，所以并不希望自己会被你排除在外。但是，我仍旧会为你的诚实感到开心。”Alec轻轻笑着，接着继续说道：“我喜欢你跟我在一起时，能够无忧无虑地做回真实的自己。就算你不想与我分享你的烦恼，但至少你对我也是坦诚相对的。还有，我相信你很快就会自己跟我分享关于你的所有事情的了。”</p><p>“为什么？”Magnus看起来有些困惑，他不明白Alec为何看起来如此自信。</p><p>“因为我对你有信心，我知道你也是信任着我的。所以，我相信你很快就会自己告知我所有的事情了。或早或迟，那些都只是时间上的问题罢了。”Alec又一次低头亲吻Magnus的额头。</p><p>“别表现得太过自恋骄傲了！事实上，我自己都无法确定，我是否会有勇气去跟你说出我过往发生过的一切事情……有些令人煎熬的回忆，是我这辈子最不想回忆的过往。它们也是我最深痛恶绝的梦魇。相信我，Alec，你绝对不会想要知道那些事情的。”Magnus重重地叹息，然后他将头倚在Alec的胸口，慢慢地感受着他的爱人的温度，想要得到最直接的热度去温暖他冰冷的心。就这样静静地呆在Alec身边，然后聆听着Alec平稳跳动的心脏与规律的呼吸声，这就是对Magnus而言，这世上最动人的旋律。这也是Magnus认为的，这世上最美好的事情之一。</p><p>“Magnus，不要太小看我了。永远不要低估我对你的爱意，也请你永远都不要小瞧自己了。”</p><p>Magnus擒住泪水的眼眸微微弯着，露出些许的笑意，但他沉默地一句话也没说。事实上，Magnus并不确定是否Alec已经有所发现了。其实，Magnus一直以来都在自我束缚着，完全没有把握的他，丝毫不想义无反顾地深陷下去爱情的泥沼。尽管他是深爱着Alec的，但仍旧有一些事情，是Magnus完全没有心理准备，也并不打算要与Alec分享的。</p><p>那是因为，Magnus感到害怕了。他在Alec那纯洁善良的爱情面前怯步了，无法轻易地公开坦诚一切。Magnus想要隐藏并无法毫无保留的交托出去的，并不仅仅是他的整颗心，其中也包括了Magnus真实的身份。Magnus在这世上已经活了好几个世纪了。在这段漫长的岁月中，有太多的往事回忆，也有一堆关于‘家族和私人背景’的厚重历史。这些都是Magnus担心Alec永远都无法学着去接受和消化的。Magnus并不确定，他不晓得Alec究竟能不能完全接受自己的一切。</p><p> </p><p>[未完待续]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 守护天使</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“爱情总是需要真心付出的，对吧！就算现在并不是个什么适当的时机，但是我能确定你就是最适合我的对的人。Magnus，我会一直都陪着你的。而且，我也会永远都不离开你。”</p><p>‘永远’这一词，终究是有时间限制的。Magnus对此非常清楚，甚至比Alec本身还更加了解这自然圈子的规则。一个拥有永生生命的巫师，该如何去享受来自拥有普通生命额度的人的爱呢？无论怎样，等到死亡毫无怜悯地到来，然后夺取Alec的性命之时，他们俩终究会有被迫拆散分开的一天。</p><p>“所谓的‘永远’其实并不代表着‘永恒’。”Magnus的语调听起来非常伤感。</p><p>Alec愣怔了一会儿后，才缓缓开口道：“就算我不能够永远寸步不离地都陪伴在你身边，但是我对你的心意将会永恒地被保留延续下来。我对你的爱，是绵绵不绝的，这份爱意将会永生不灭的一直伴随着你漫长的人生。只要你想要的话，你随时都可以拥有它。”</p><p>Magnus深吸了一口气，然后静静地凝视着Alec那双透着真诚与爱意的清澈双眸。Alec他总是有着与其他人不一样的特质，那是一种奇特又珍贵的恩赐。相较于Magnus过去交往过的情人之中，就属Alec给人的感觉最舒服，也最充满真心诚意。</p><p>“生命总是无法预知的，就让我们珍惜眼前的时刻。Magnus，你还记得这句话吧！这可是你先前一直告诫我的。在我们俩刚开始谈恋爱的时候，你总会这样对我说。”Alec又一次低头吻了Magnus的前额。</p><p>是啊，这不就是Magnus以前一直劝导Alec的金句吗？但是，为何现在反而是Magnus变成了最优柔寡断的那个人呢？Magnus似乎迷失了方向，他不知道该做些什么，该说些什么。随着时间一点一滴过去，而日已渐增的感情，让Magnus对Alec的爱越来越深。或许，这也是导致Magnus心态开始转变的主要原因。因为害怕失去，所以Magnus在不知不觉中开始变得越来越没有自信，越从里到外越来越柔软脆弱了。</p><p>“看起来，似乎我对你的爱让我变得越来越软弱了。”Magnus自嘲地笑了笑。</p><p>闻言，Alec却不认同地轻轻摇头。“那还真是奇怪。因为我对你的爱让我变得比任何时候都还要勇敢坚强！Magnus，你的出现让我成为了一个比以前更好的人，而我本身也非常喜欢我的转变。”</p><p>“是吗？那要不然就是……因为我的年纪越来越大的缘故？我总觉得我好像开始喜欢自寻烦恼了。感觉我越来越杞人忧天，总是为了那些没必要的事情感到忧虑和伤感……”Magnus哀叹道。</p><p>“你的年纪却是挺大的，不过你却一点也不老。对我来说，你就像是个惹人怜爱的小男孩，总是喜欢赖在我的身旁对我撒娇。”一想到那些生动的画面，Alec不自觉发出爽朗的笑声。Magnus有时候确实表现非常可爱又喜欢粘人，他的行为根本就和他的实际年龄完全不符。</p><p>Magnus抿着嘴唇，样子看起来对Alec的解释有些不满。<br/>“你竟然敢说我像个小男孩？我才不是什么小孩子了呢！”</p><p>“你当然不是什么小孩子。Magnus，你已经是个成年的大人了。所以说，你更应该了解我对你的情意啊！我爱你这么深，你怎么忍心视若无睹呢？”败给席卷而来的倦意，Alec又忍不住地打了一个呵欠。他把头挨近Magnus，然后吸嗅着Magnus身上那熟悉好闻的味道。</p><p>“噢，Magnus，你闻起来的感觉真棒。”Alec露出傻里傻气的浅笑。</p><p>无视Alec方才的称赞，Magnus自顾自的继续说道：“人生本来就不是很完美，但我希望你至少不会令我心碎……细心的呵护着我，然后紧紧地抱着我不放手，安抚我内心所有的不安……牵着我的手，说你永远都不会离开我。”Magnus用期待的心柔声问道：“你就答应我好不好，我的天使？”</p><p>“那还用说吗？Magnus，乖，别再为那些没必要的烦恼忧郁感伤了。听话，让我们一起好好的睡一觉吧！说真的，我现在好困，眼睛也快自己闭上了……”</p><p>觉得自己被敷衍的Magnus不满地轻声抗议道：“你都还没有认真地回答我的问题。”</p><p>“你什么时候变得这样没安全感了，嗯？我还以为有事没事都粘着你，呆在你怀里耍赖，然后再给你制造数不清的麻烦……这些都是我独有的特权呢！哈哈~”</p><p>在Magnus还来不及说些什么以前，Alec突然翻过身将Magnus压在身下，然后他俯身吻上Magnus的唇。长久热情的拥吻告一段落之后，他们俩人都因剧烈跳动的心脏而导致气息不稳，只能半张着嘴巴大口的呼吸着。</p><p>“我还以为经过了一整天猎魔任务的某人很疲倦呢！不过照这样子看来，你似乎还蛮有精神的。”Magnus温柔地抚上Alec的脸庞，脸上露出欣喜地笑容。方才的阴郁和不安，好像都在瞬间被驱散了。</p><p>Alec轻轻一笑，接着躺回床上将Magnus拥进怀里。他哑声道：“嘿，你给我听好了……”</p><p>“我在听着呢。”</p><p>“嗯，这样才是听话的乖孩子。”Alec出声赞扬道。</p><p>Magnus撇撇嘴，表情有些不服气。“我早在很久以前就已经不是个孩子了。”</p><p>Alec径自无视Magnus孩子气般的反驳，然后继续用诚心的语调开口说道：“我才不管你愿不愿意告诉我你过去经历的一切事情。坦白说，那些都是已经过去的事情了。就像你说的一样，那些往事就只不过是一场回忆噩梦罢了。我必须承认，当我得知你不愿意与我分享心事的时候，我的心情确实有些受影响。不过，我决定不去逼迫你做你不想做的事情。如果你想说的话，我很乐意当你的听众，然后帮你分担烦恼。但是，要是你不想要说的话，我也是可以接受的。”</p><p>“Alexander……”</p><p>“只是有件事情我必须让你知道，我是永远都不会让步的。我要你记着，我会一直陪在你身边的，只要你有需要我的地方。所以，请你不要老是把所有事情都揽在身上独自承担。我相信你本身也很清楚吧，不是每件事情你都有能力可以独自处理的。你常常都以能者的身份帮助他人，而我想让你知道的是……当你发觉自己无力去面对困境的时候，比起一个人倔强孤独的面对，其实你也可以有另外一个更好的选择。当你觉得有需要帮助的时候，你可以敞开心房告诉我的。Magnus，我一直都在。就算你的心真的已经被撕裂破碎，我也会想尽办法，用尽我的全力去拯救你，将你受伤的心一片片地粘黏回去的。明白了吗？”Alec微微挑眉，神情认真而严肃地等待着Magnus的回答。</p><p>过了好半晌后，Magnus终于反应迟钝地点了点头。“我答应你，我会尝试看看的。”</p><p>“那样子最好。因为我并不打算放开你，所以你必须尽快习惯我这个有点烦人又有点黏，且拥有过度保护欲的男朋友！”在打了一个困倦的呵欠之后，Alec慢慢地关上眼睛闭目养神。</p><p>“现在，让我们好好睡一觉。有我陪着你，我想你现在应该可以睡个好觉了吧！”Alec又在Magnus的额上落下蜻蜓点水般的浅浅一吻。之后，Alec说话的声音变得又慢又细。“亲爱的，确保你在睡觉时是梦见我的。”</p><p>Magnus扑哧一笑。“好吧！我会尝试看看的。那么，你也必须梦见我，好不好？”</p><p>周围的无声寂静让Magnus顿了顿，没有从Alec那里得到任何回应，这让Magnus感到纳闷。Magnus好奇的微微抬头张望，卻见Alec安稳的睡颜。突然间，一种温馨的暖流滑过Magnus的心间。</p><p>“Alexander。”Magnus轻轻地喊了自己的男友一声。</p><p>Alec在睡眠中无意识地发出一声闷哼当作回答。Magnus暖暖地笑了，然后把身子倾向Alec，让彼此的距离更缩短了一点。Alec平稳的呼吸声，就如同Magnus此刻安稳的心跳旋律一样。周遭所有的一切是如此的祥和，气氛也很美好。</p><p>“晚安了，我的守护天使。只要有你在身边，我就不会再感到害怕了。”</p><p>Magnus又一次闭上眼睛尝试入眠。但是这一次，所有可怕的梦魇和丑陋的回忆都不再缠绕着他挥散不去。此时此刻，只有那专属于Magnus的守护天使——Alexander，出现在Magnus甜美的睡梦中。</p><p>[全文完]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>